Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch display device.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, various novel information devices are invented, such as cell phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks and GPS navigation apparatuses. Generally, a keyboard and mouse are commonly used to manipulate the information device for inputting information. Besides, the touch control technology currently also becomes a popular manipulation method for the information device and brings an intuitive operation. Accordingly, a touch display device using the touch control technology can provide a friendly and intuitive interface for the input operation, and therefore users of all ages can manipulate the touch display device by fingers or a stylus.
Regarding to an on-cell touch display device, a touch panel containing a sensing electrode layer is disposed on a display panel so as to form a touch display module. In the conventional art, a plurality of adhesive elements are provided at the periphery of the touch panel so as to fixing the touch panel to the display panel. Generally, the adhesive element includes modulated bezel tape or ABT tape. However, using the bezel tape or ABT tape to bond the touch panel and the display panel will form some gaps therebetween, which may cause the light leakage from the edge of the touch display device. In addition, the frame glue for bonding the touch panel and the display panel should be applied to a planar surface. If the bonding area is not a planar surface, which may be caused by the overlapping of tapes, the manufactured touch panel will be easily broken during the operation.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a novel touch display device, which can improve the edge light leakage and easily broken issues.